Nine Provinces (1) Group
A group founded by Seventh Path, Rain Moon, and Yellow Mountain to guide and lead the younger generation of cultivators. Each and every member of the group was noted to be extremely talented and can be considered as one of the best in their respective realms. Their cultivation speeds also can be considered abnormal by normal cultivator standards. Despite there are higher levelled members in the group, Yellow Mountain is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_facto de facto] leader of the chat group. At the end of the novel, Yellow Mountain retired from his position and passed it to Song Shuhang. Chat Platform The group uses WeChat as their social networking service. Moments Rules & Traditions Equal Exchange Using seniority to snatch from a junior is forbidden and any such action will face serious repercussion from the rest of the members. A transaction between members must be consensual or there will not be a transaction at all. If a member refused to sell a certain item, nobody else may force the member to sell it against the member’s own will. Games The members are known to play online games such as Farmville. Stealing vegetables are a good way to establish relationship amongst the members. Trading game equipment also encouraged. Quests Seniors in the group occasionally will issue quests or missions for juniors. Upon the completion of the quests, rewards will be given accordingly, based on difficulty and how well they complete them. More difficult quests have higher rewards compared to those with lower difficulty. Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign When they were a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign each member has seven dragon marks or higher gold core. However, the number of members with eight dragon marks didn’t exceed ten. Those who has six dragon marks or less will leave the group on their own volition. When Song Shuhang and White became the Ninth Heavenly Ways, the members received a sticker patch on their respective gold cores, making all members of the chat group have nine dragon marks. This in turn make them have a very high chance into becoming an Eternal Life Being in the future. Some of the members were allowed to choose a sticker of their liking, while some of them were given customised sticker by White such as: *Exterminating Phoenix was given a ‘cat’ sticker. *Mad Sabre Three Waves was given an ‘ocean wave’ sticker. *Flood Dragon Tyrant was given a ‘flood dragon’ sticker. Each member also given a specialised background music by Song Shuhang. Knowledge Sharing Despite the members are known as geniuses, they are well aware of their own limitations and the possibility there is someone who knows what they don’t. Who knows it isn’t important, but what he knows is important. As such, its pretty normal for the members to learn from anyone, even from an unknown mortal, without any prejudice at all. Their pride and ego wasn’t at stake at all if they openly acknowledge they don’t know about something or someone is better than them. This attitude allows them to grow, by continuously learning, gathering and sharing knowledge, rather than believing themselves as omnipotent and omniscience. Whenever they have a gathering, the members usually take the chance to ask senior members to dispel their doubts or solving problems in their cultivation, something the seniors happily obliged. Out of Topic Discussions between the members will randomly skewered to random new topics in a heart beat, much to the consternation of Yellow Mountain. Privacy Each member has their own quirks and unique element. Others may not pry into a member’s privacy without permission. Reminiscing & Complaining About Song Shuhang Ever since Song Shuhang joined the group, its became a custom for the rest of the members to reminiscing about the hardship they suffers during their cultivation, especially the loose cultivators and monster cultivators. Every time they met him, they dreaded if he opened the mouth and told them he already promoted to another stage in the short time since their last meeting. Due to him, they have increased their cultivation time and spend less time doing anything else. See also Trivia Category:Chat Group Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group